A Demon Slayer's Tale, Version 2
by I-am-Naraku-to-you
Summary: Ari is a Demon Slayer. Why wasn't she living in the village of the Demon Slayer's and what is this strange concection between her and Sango? Mild Intense Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay Hi! This is my story, A Demon Slayer's Tale, Verison 2! You can readVerison 1 if you click on my name cause its on my author page thingy BUT if you really like this one, I suggest not reading Verison 1 mostly because I'm on Chapter 18 of thatverison and Chapter 1 of this verison. Yea, Enjoy and read!

* * *

Oh My God. OH MY GOD! God, this hurt like FREAKING HECK! That freaking little demon had the freaking nerve to pick afreaking fight with ME! OH MY GOD! . Me! Ari, A Demon Slayer! Hell he was stupid, but he was strong. Well strong enough to nearly slice my arm off! But heck, that didn't bug me at the moment. What really bugged me was that Kiana kept on poking at it. I swear, at times, I really did think she was stupid.

Okay, now I was actually getting used to thing stinging thanks to Kiana. "KIANA! What the hell? THIS SERIOUSLY HURTS!" I sighed, I usually didn't yell at her like that but at the moment, I was SERIOUSLY pissed off. .

Kiana's ears were pressed flat against her head. "I'm sorry, I guess, I'm just a little ticked off now." I gave her my best fake smile; and she bought it. She meowed sounding like her old self. At least I made her a little happier when I wouldn't be.

I couldn't believe what a few minutes of traveling the freaking woods with a blood covered shoulder. I swear, if I ever see another bear demon again, I'm going to kick its ass 3 times as hard! . I sat down at the base of a large oak tree for just a quick rest. Okay, I had 3 options. 1: die, 2: find a village to get some help, or 3: die on the way to the village. I was going to try and aim for number 2 but my gut had a feeling that I would somehow end up doing number 3.

After sitting there for what seemed like only 10 minutes I finally got up. I took a look at the sky. HOLY CRAP. The sun was half way across the sky already! I must have fallen asleep! I needed to get a move on, I'd die by night fall from loss of blood if I didn't get to a village soon.

Sure Grandmother had told me of the fun of being a demon slayer when she was young. She told me she always had so much fun traveling with her family, going to hunt a demon that had been plaguing a village. She told me how much fun it was to teach my father and his brother and sister to become demon slayers even though my aunt was killed from a demon in the process of slaying it.  
She had never told me how hard it was though. Well sure she told me that it wasn't going be easy, that I had to consently keep my strength up. She had never said that she'd die not even a month after I became a demon slayer. She never said I was going to have to wander around until I found the actual village of the Demon Slayers. Hell, for all I know, she could have told me I was her granddaughter even though I really wasn't and I would have believed her.

Whatever, I needed to stop thinking and get moving. I slowly pushed myself up as well as I could with a nearly cut off arm and I broken leg. I wished like Hell that Shin was here. Why the hell did he have to go off and die? Huh? Why did God believe I needed to be totally alone in this world? I'd kinda like have a little talk with God. Who the hell did he think he was? Huh, HUH? Forget it, forget god, forget my arm and leg, forget my grandmother and my brother. FORGET EVERYTHING. I just was wondering, why did Grandmother run away from the Village? She was married to the chief of the village. Hell, if she had stayed, I probably wouldn't be in this situation. You know what? I was going to stop think, stop talking and just start walking. I had spent WAY too much time sitting here.

"Kiana! Come here kitty kitty kitty!" I yelled. God, why was my only friend a cat? Not that I had a problem with it, I just slightly wished that I had a friend that was human, or demon, or maybe even half. I just wanted a friend that could walk on 2 legs and speak my language. Other than that I really didn't care. Kiana came running up behind me. I turned around, "Not on the right shoulder!" I said as she jumped on it anyway. I winced, "Please listen to me next time." She mewed and crawled to my other shoulder.

OH Hell. "Kiana?" I asked. She cocked her head at me, "You know that tree we were at last?" She nodded. I swear, at times it seemed as if she spoke human, "I kinda left Shitobaru there. Is there ANY possibility you could, maybe go back and get it for me?" She nodded again and ran off.

Wow. OO This sounds SO crazy but I swear I just heard her say "I'm on it." This arm is making me go crazy. I would have hit it IF it wouldn't kill me from the pain. I sat down again against the tree and it felt as if it had just rained. My ass was soaking wet. I got up and turned around. I would have puked if I had enough fluids in my body. The tree was Ruby Red with blood. And worst of all that HUGE puddle of blood, was mine. I quickly turned around afraid that if I stared at it any longer I would puke. OO I didn't even know you could lose that much blood and still live. OH HELL. What if I wasn't even alive? What if I was dead? And this was all a dream?

I wanted to slap myself SO bad. God I was stupid for even thinking something SO dumb. I heard a mew though I swear to god, it sounded like a, "here it is!" Oo I'm going crazy. Kiana nearly jumped on me with Shitobaru in her mouth. I jumped out of the way as fast as I could. God, like I needed to lose anymore blood. If the point of just one of the side on the spear touched me, I would have been bleeding all over again.

"Okay, lets get going Kiana." I said sounding happier than intended. I smiled and I mean I really smiled. It wasn't fake like the last one. Kiana jumped on to my good shoulder. I nuzzled her a little as a reward for jumping on the left side.

I walked until I found a path. I guess if there is a path, it usually leads to a village, Right? I was started feeling just a tad bit dizzy about 10 minutes down the path. Oh hell, scratch that I felt like I was about to puke again. I swear I heard Kiana talking to me again, "What's wrong? Why are we slowing down?" I wanted to say Shut up, SO bad. I was near about to pass out. I could barely limp a foot more. I fell down to the ground beginning to pant. Ugh, I didn't wanta die, but ifI passed out, I'd die,and I personally didn't want to die right now. Of course I had no choice, and so, Iguess Ipassed out.


	2. Chapter 2

My head felt like HECK. What the hell happened? I slowly opened my eyes. I started at the ground. Oh yea, I had fainted; that's why I was starting at dirt. I pushed my arm out from under my body. I tried to at least flip over so I was lying on my back. It didn't work out too well but I did manage to roll on to my shoulder. Unfortunately it was my bad arm. Well I guess if you're going to try to roll over I guess that's one way. My arm kinda caused me to roll off it so I was laying on my back.

I kinda just sat there for about half an hour or so staring at the so called "sky." It was merely just a shade of gray painted above me. I sat up as soon as I thought I could. It was a little too so but I didn't feel as bad as before. My eye sight was a little blurry but I could see in front of me. I looked around really quickly before I realized that I was totally alone. Kiana wasn't anywhere near me or anywhere I could see. I took another look before I realized there was a wall of orange and red surrounding me.

I rubbed my eyes and I looked around with a clearer vision. It wasn't just a wall of red and orange, it was a wall of fire. I took another look above me and below me. Gray sky and dirt ground. It wasn't the ground that shocked me as much as the sky did. They gray was too dark to be even clouds.

Wait a minute. I had lost QUITE a lot of blood before I fainted. Wait! Did that mean I was in Hell? My eyes widened. OH CRAP. That sucked. I couldn't really believe it until I started to sweat a little. Hell was supposed to be hot right? That MUST be proof that I was in Hell. I had always kinda wondered what Hell was like or if it was nicer than what everyone said. Apparently I was wrong. Me: 0 Everyone Else: like 1000. I guess I just sat there for a little while before it really started to get hot. My hair was plastered to my skin from my sweat. I would have taken off my demon slayer outfit IF I wouldn't be self conscious. I might have been alone but I felt as if the whole world had their eyes were on me. I even felt as if I was blushing. Not from just being hot but from being embarrassed. Mostly because of years of training I was able to go less than a month on my own. My grandmother had even said I was the best demon slayer she'd seen. Then the others must have sucked. Either that or maybe she just said that. Ah Hell, I was stupid Of course. It was the grandmother act. But would she really lie to me about something so serious?

Well at the moment I didn't care. All I really cared about at the moment was getting my fucking stomach to stop acting up. God I swear, if I wasn't me, I would have cut my stomach out. Wait? Could you die in Hell? I didn't think so since you were already dead but if I cut my stomach out wouldn't that kill me? God was I confused. But could you get sick? Cause I already felt like I was.

Maybe if I lay down my stomach will feel better. Hey, if I was going to be in here for like another 100 years, why not like just sleep it away. I guess I was a little more tired than I thought I was cause I swear I fell asleep as soon as I hit the ground.

"Hey, I think she might be waking up." My eyes slowly opened themselves. I wanted to, I tried to keep them closed but they just tend to open themselves. I swear I have like no control over them. I felt my head being cooled off with a washcloth or towel. I didn't know and I personally didn't care. I looked around. I could barely believe it. I wasn't in Hell. Well, at least not in this dream. "Hey, are you okay?"

I rubbed my head as I sat up, "Yea, I think so." I was pretty tired again. Maybe I hadn't been "sleeping" for as long as I thought I had been.

"So what's your name?" A girl asked. She looked kinda odd. She was wearing a tiny green skirt, a long sleeve white shirt with a collar type of thing that was the same color as her skirt. "I'm Kagome."

"I'm, I'm Ari." I stumbled.

"That's a really pretty name." She smiled. "That guy in the tree, over there is InuYasha. He's a half demon. The Monk is Miroku, Sango is the Demon Slayer." My eyes slightly narrowed when she told me about Sango. "And Shippou is the little Kitsune." I guess she didn't see my eye but Sango sure as hell did.

"So, don't mind me asking but why are you dressed like a Demon Slayer?" Sango asked me. I thought she had a pretty voice, unlike mine. I thought mine was too light and happy sounding. I was FAR from being "happy" often.

"So, are you from the Demon Slayer Village?" I asked, not bothering to answer her question.

"Yea." She sounded a little reluctant to tell me. Her voice seemed to just quiver, not enough to really notice unless you were really listening. Like me. Everyone always had said, "I was a good listener." Hell like I was, I rarely ever listened and when I did I guess I just listened really well.

"Do you where it is?" I asked.

"It was, burned." She said now her voice noticeable to everyone else. I felt stupid to even ask after hearing her voice like that. She swallowed before her voice returned to normal or what I would call normal. "What is your spear called?"

"Shitobaru. It was a "birthday" present." I said, it was more of a weapon that my grandmother had given me because she didn't have enough money to pay for anything else. I wasn't complaining, I was merely stating the facts though it may have sounded like a complaint. It was actually the best present I had ever gotten I guess. It was the only thing left of her that I had.

"The Shitobaru?" She asked making it sound as if it were the Stone Bowl of Buddha.

"Yea, it was my grandmother's." I said.

"You mean, you're the granddaughter of Aiko. The best Demon Slayer in near 100 years of the village." She asked. I swear, if she had been 13, like me, her eyes would have been as wide as, well, I guess they would have been wider than normal.

"Yea."

"Then, there is a possibly, we could be related." She said.

"How?" I was a little confused. I don't know what I was confused about, I just was. It seemed as if it was easy to get me confused at times.

"She was my grandmother too. I never knew her though since she was gone before I was born." She said.

She just lost me farther there. "Huh?" I asked.

"Well, you do know she left the village right?" She asked and I nodded. "She left cause she hated our grandfather. She must have already been pregnant with your mother or father cause she never was married to anyone else. Right?"

"Yes, my father." I answered.

"Well and she took her weapon with her. It was supposed to be passed down to me since I was the first Granddaughter but she left before I was born and she never came back to the village." She finished, "Get it?"

"Yea." I said. I guess it made more sense, if Grandmother was here she'd explain this fully but she wasn't so there wasn't any hope of her coming back to life just to tell me how me and Sango were cousins. It wasn't that important but I was just curios. I had always wanted an older sister, I mean, I had had an older brother but he didn't count. I guess an older cousin was just going to have to count.


	3. Chapter 3

"So we're cousins?" I asked.

"I guess." Sango said slowly. That was good enough for me. Hey, it meant I had family. I was glad that I had survived that illness that had swept though the village, it meant I got to meet Sango. I bet like me, I was her only family left. I wonder, if she had any siblings.

"Hey! Can we go yet? We're still looking for Naraku right?" InuYasha yelled. I could tell from his voice he didn't like me much. That reminded me!

"I'm looking for a demon." I said, I guess it wasn't very descriptive but hey, it was sure to at least get their attention. I was looking for the demon that had killed my grandmother.

"Probably Naraku." InuYasha mumbled. I heard him though I'm pretty sure no one else did. As I said, I rarely listened but I listened well.

"I don't know, what does he look like?" I asked. He could be Naraku, I didn't know his name.

"Well he takes the form of a lord." Kagome said. It didn't sound like him.

"But he usually wears a white baboon pelt." Miroku said. I guess I had stopped listening as well. After that I listened like I don't even remember how long ago I had listened this well.

"A WHITE BABOON PELT?" I asked, it may have sounded more like yelling. Naraku was the man responsible for killing my grandmother! I guess he'll be dead soon enough.

"Yea." InuYasha said not really paying attention to my voice. Jeez, I could already tell that I didn't like him much.

I turned to Sango, "That's the man who killed out grandmother!"

"Are You Serious?" She nearly yelled though I could tell she tried to make it sound like a question.

"Yes. He was wearing a white baboon pelt when I saw him! And he killed my brother too." My voice dropped at the mention of my brother.

"God, Naraku is as good as DEAD." Sango said as she bent her head down a little so her eyes were hidden. I don't think I should have said that but it was too late to take it back. I could tell she was crying from the small shimmer from a tear drop. I kinda felt like crying but I guess I was too pissed off even cry.

"Naraku has caused so much suffering for everybody. It's just amazing." Kagome said kinda quietly. I wonder. What did he do everyone else. They were all after Naraku. But why?

"Why are you all trying to defeat Naraku?" I asked. One person, unless they had all known each other from before, would be after him. I highly doubt that they had known each other, a demon living in a village of Demon Slayers. Yea right.

"Well, InuYasha was betrayed by him, Miroku has a curse, and Sango's village was destroyed by him." Kagome said.

"Who gave you permission to go and tell her my life story?" InuYasha demanded from Kagome.

"She asked!" Kagome yelled back. I could already tell this was going to be a very boring, useless conversion. I turned away from them until I heard a very loud crash. I slowly turned around. There was InuYasha, laying in a hole deep enough that he was level with the ground. Wow. Kagome was stronger than she looked. And I meant seriously stronger. I don't even think I could do that.

"I still say we should get going." InuYasha said after he jumped up.

"Fine. I'll leave. If you hated me so much, why didn't you say it? Which way is the nearest Village?" I asked meanly. This usually worked.

"Umm, not that why." Kagome said pointing towards the way I was walking to before. "We've been traveling a week from that way without coming across a single village." Oh Hell. She seriously meant that.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kagome, thanks for your offer but I just don't think I can go with you." I said. "After what had just happened I'm sure this won't work."

"Are you saying this is MY fault?" InuYasha yelled at me.

"No, it is my fault." I said sounding a lot more serious than I normally do. "If I hadn't said that to InuYasha everything would be okay. But I made the mistake of letting it slip. I made a mistake and I have to deal with it. I hope I see you later." I said walking off into the forest. Okay, I was really limping but it didn't really matter at the moment. After about an hour I'd probably go back onto the road again. I could sit at a tree, or I could walk.

Well, if I sit down for a while I could probably go faster. But if I keep going I could get to a village. I guess, I was tired already and I didn't exactly LIKE sleeping in the woods; that I'd keep going.

Well after about 2 hours of walking and I found a village. That I was grateful very for. Being a Demon Slayer who was seriously wounded helped me find a house. It was a young woman, with her husband and 2 year old daughter. They let me stay for free in exchange for a story or 2.

It turned out that Hashi (the young woman) had originally been from the village I was born in.

Nearly the week I was born the village had been raided and set on fire. I couldn't stand in Smoke or dust clouds long since I couldn't breathe if I was and every doctor I had seen said it was because of the smoke I had inhaled when I was a baby. My Brother took me to my Grandmother's 2 villages over and we were raised there. Since she lived alone, when she went to kill a demon, which had decreased as she aged, we were left alone. My brother at the time was only 4 years old when my mother died. My father had gone off to get revenge for her and never came back. We never heard about him until I was 4. we were told that he had become the leader of a band of murderous beasts. We were told that we were never going to see him again since he had been beheaded at a castle along with his comrades. (sounds familiar, No?)

Their daughter seemed to cling to me like a leech. I nearly never got a moment alone. I wasn't complain, I was just telling it like it is. I had always wanted a younger brother or sister though I could never have one. Sometimes, I wish I could have switch with Shin for just one day. We had never known that I had cousins so I was counted as the baby of the family. Grandmother never told me anything about my uncle. Only that he looked EXACTLY our Grandfather who she had hated with all her heart. I don't know what happened that made my grandmother hate my grandfather so much but it definitely pissed her off. Enough to the point where she ran away from him.

Hashi was a wonderful cook. I couldn't cook a single thing. When I had tried to learn to cook, I nearly burned the whole hut down. I knew I was FAR from what an ideal woman was and I was proud of it. I at least had wonderful manners, or what everyone said when we came to eat at their home. It wasn't very often but we had been invited every once in a while. Hashi and her husband, Hisoka treated me as if I were a daughter who they hadn't seen in 5 years. Even Sachi treated me like family. It was times like this that I wished that my mother and father were still around. So that I could have dinner with them, so I could tell them how much I loved them. And so they could tell me how proud of me they were when I had slain a demon all by myself. So that they could brag about me to their friends. I started to feel tears gently sting my eyes.

"May I be excused for a moment?" I asked. It was right in the middle of dinner which was probably the rudest thing I had done since I had come.

"Of course, but may I ask, what is wrong?" Hashi asked. She was just like what a woman should be like. Unlike me. I let on a female appearance, well, other than the spear on my back, though I was far from really acting like a woman.

"I hope you don't find me rude, but I really need to just think for a moment." I said.

"I understand." Hashi said slightly bowing her head. She understood. I had told her all about my life. She was only about 4 years older than me. I had told her my first memories, learning about how we were to be raised by our grandmother because our parents were dead. About why boys would always tease me for never playing with girls. Everything.

I walked to me and Sachi's room. They didn't have a guest room or anything like that so I was to sleep with Sachi. I had been here near 3 weeks. I was fully healed. There was no need for me to stay here. I gently packed everything I had away in my scarf when Sachi walked in.

"Where are you going Ari?" She asked. She sounded so cute, not being able to fully pronounce some syllables.

"Where are you going? When are you coming home?" She asked sounding very worried.

"I'm going to find a big demon! I don't know how long I'm going to be gone, but when the demon is gone, I'll come back and tell you the Whole story, Okay?" I said. I promised. I would come back, I would tell them about my story. My even more importantly, I would come back having taken revenge for my family.

"Don't leave Big Sister!" Sachi said as she cried into my chest. I gently smoothed her hair. I had my wish come true. Over the month of staying here Sachi had thought of me as a sister. I had always wanted a little sister. And Sachi was the perfect one. I don't think I'll ever forget this moment. The moment I had been called a big sister; even though I wasn't.

Hashi came to see why her daughter was crying like that.

"I'm going to leave. I am fully healed and I have regained my strength. There is no use for me to be here anymore." I said. Gently lifting Sachi from my chest. I could tell how shocked Hashi was from my sudden decision to leave. She looked at Sachi for a moment before looking back at me. She mouthed the words, 'Stay for tonight. For Sachi.' I gently nodded.

"Sachi, do you want me to tuck you into bed tonight?" I asked smiling at Hashi.

"Yea!" She said jumping up a little.

"Let's get ready then." I said smiling.

"Ari. Tell me a story, please?" Sachi asked, staring at me with her big blue eyes.

I sighed, "Which one?" I had told her at least a dozen stories.

"A new one!" I asked. I had actually run out of stories. I sat for a while. Thinking. I didn't exactly want to tell her this one since it was the same one I remembered my brother telling me when I was little. And he said he had learned it from our mother.

"Okay then. I'll tell you my Favorite story from when I was very little. Its about a princess."

"Oh! I love princesses!" She squealed.

I wasn't even half way into the story when by the time she had fallen asleep. I looked at her. We might not be genetic sisters, but we were sisters at heart.

"Why are you leaving so suddenly?" Hashi's voice came from the doorway. I stood up and waked out so I wouldn't wake Sachi.

"I realized at dinner how much I need to defeat this Naraku." I said.

"Will you at least try to be careful?" She asked. God, she really did act like a mother. Something I never really had.

"I'll be sure to." I smiled.

"You should get some sleep, you never know how far you'll travel. Hashi smiled.

I nodded, "Goodnight." I went to Sachi's room and sat next to her. I REALLY didn't want to leave, though I knew I would never be able to move on in life if I couldn't defeat Naraku. I don't know when but I must have fallen asleep sometime soon. I woke up just as the sun was rising. I grabbed my brush from my scarf and quickly ran it though my hair before I put it away and tied my scarf around my neck. I walked into the main room and looked at Hashi and Hisoka.

"We at least hope you have a safe journey and that you'll never forget us. You'll always be in our prayers." Hashi said as she hugged me.

"I won't ever forget you. In this 1 month, you've more of a mother than anyone has ever been to me." I said. Hisoka came and hugged me next. I hadn't interacted too much with him but he was very nice and was pretty at listening.

"Ari! Why do you have to go?" Sachi asked. I picked her up and hugged her.

"I told you last night, I'm going to go get rid of a big bad demon!" I said in a light voice to keep me from laughing.

"I'll never forget you big sister!" She said starting to cry. After about 5 minutes she stopped crying.

"I'll never forget you either. My little sister." I looked at everyone again. A bowed a little bit before I got to the door. Sachi began to cry again. I gently hugged her once more before I smiled at Hisoka and Hashi. I walked out the door and waved once the house was tiny in the distance.


End file.
